My Cuts Run Deeper Than You
by homesweethell22
Summary: Reupload of "Cuts Run Deep": Changes range from major plot changes to simple word replacements. When Linx "Killer" Sander comes to DWMA, she isn't welcomed with open arms, rather clenched fists. Hoping to escape a world of torment, she visits home, Florida. When a certain someone returns, her whole world comes crashing down when her darker side is revealed, a monster unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

I hear a knock at my door, startling me from my peaceful state. I get up and open my door to find the smiling face of Scythe, my father. Before I can shut it in his face, he puts his hand on the door frame, and puts his foot at the edge, knowing I would just slam it.

"Excited for your first day at DWMA?" He asks me, a slight hint of alcohol on his breath.

"Go fuck yourself, you good for nothing cheater." I snark, slamming the door as hard as I could. I laughed to myself as I hear him yelp with pain on the other side. Serves him right. He knows very well I already hate his guts, he should know just as well to never bug me when I'm in my room.

I hear him yelling through the door, "Come on, It was only those," he pauses and I hear him counting to himself, "7 times!"

"Go to hell!" I yelled back. It's not like I hate him for no reason. I have plenty of reasons; he cheated on my mom multiple times, he got drunk almost every night; and when he did, he called me horrible names and told me it was my fault mom left him. Then he would go out to a bar and pick up women with great bodies and bring 'em home.

"You're going to have to come out of there sometime, and when you do, you will talk to me. I am your father, and you do what I tell you to. That's how it works." he screamed.

I open my door slightly, anger and hurt creeping out of my voice.

"You have no right to call yourself that. You dropped that title the minute you broke your vow. She gave you plenty of chances, and every time, every single time, you cheated on her. I don't think you understand. When she said, 'this is the last time, Scythe', that's not a green light to go and sleep with another woman. Now, for the last time, leave me the fuck alone." I slammed my door shut, and flopped onto my bed, sinking my head into the pillows as I heard the door to his room shut. I was sick of it. I was sick of him, of the women he brought home, all of it. I was done.

I grabbed the bag I had packed earlier, and storm out the door. I had to do a slight fridge and pantry raid, knowing he won't notice. He never eats at home, he always eats the food at the bars he goes to. I walk out the door, a new sense of freedom under my wing. I made sure to leave him a note, telling him I was gone. I didn't tell him where I was going, knowing he'll probably just send someone to come and get me so he could give me a talk about how "even if I hate him, I am his and his alone, and there is no one else for me to run to." I walked out, and headed for the academy.

_~Time Skip: Next Morning~_

I woke up underneath the steps of the academy. Even though I was laying on solid concrete and using an oversized sweatshirt as a pillow, it was the best night sleep I've had in a long time. I checked my watch: 7:13. I still had 32 minutes till the bell rang. I picked up my stuff and headed to the bathrooms. I changed in the stall into grey skinny jeans, a pink lace top with a black tank top underneath, and my pink flats. I walked out of the stall and put my long sunshine blonde hair into a braid down my back. I thought I looked pretty presentable. I walked out, sat on the benches and pulled out my laptop and got to work. If I was going to live on my own, I would at least need to get an apartment.

**Black*Star's POV**

"C'mon, Tsubaki! We have to get there before the others so they can see how fast and manly I am!" I yelled.

"Black*Star, I'm coming!" She looked at the clock. "It's only 7:15, school doesn't start for another half hour! Most of them are probably still asleep. I had plenty of time." She pouted. We walked out the door. She obviously didn't understand my tactics. The first one's there get first pick at the best missions. I can finally prove to these mere mortals that I am their GOD!

We walked up the steps to the academy, about to go in and check the board, when I noticed a girl on the bench with a duffle bag next to her and a white laptop in her lap. I'm surprised that anyone got here before us, we came so early. I also realize that I've never seen her here before, and I know everyone in this school. Hmmm. Probably just someone using the school's new WiFi Death the Kid convinced his father to install. I thought nothing of it as me and Tsubaki made our way forward.

**Linx's POV**

As I'm working, I notice two people walk up the steps. A tall girl with an hourglass figure with her long black hair pulled into a ponytail, and a shorter boy with spiky blue hair and a tattoo of a star on his shoulder. The boy stares at me, probably wondering who I am. They continue up the steps and leave without saying a word. I check my watch again: 7:35. 10 minutes. I start to pack away my things as more people walk up; a boy in a black suit with two girls following behind him, one obviously older than the other two, a girl with short blonde hair in pigtails next to a boy with crazy white hair and red eyes. I decide to follow the crowd and enter the massive school.

I awkwardly stand in the back, minding my own business, when the two boys with spiky hair point to me and walk over.

"Hey, I saw you outside loitering. Who are you, and who do you work for?" the energetic blue haired boy said.

"Yeah, you trying to break in?" the white haired boy adds.

"To answer your questions, smurf-head" I point to the blue haired boy, "Blade Killer, and I'm looking to get a job at this diner so I can afford to move out, and for you, marshmallow-brain," I point at, who's laughing at smurf-head. "No. I don't even want to be here. But it's better than being there." Smurf-head bursts out laughing, holding his sides, while marshmallow-brain stands there looking infuriated. I hold up my fist, and smurf-head bumps it.

"Congratulations, you passed the test!" he says with a smile. "I'm Black*Star, but you probably already heard of me. I'm quite Godly compared to these mere mortals." I crook my head. "Nope, never heard of you. Oh, and if you're so manly, why are your pants on backwards?" He looks down, and I pull out the tag. "Tag goes in the back. Anyway, you are?" I look at marshmallow-brain. "I'm Soul Eater." He say's with a chuckle. I crook my head at him, and he points at Black*Star, who has an embarrassed look on his face. He obviously didn't appreciate me dissing his ego like that.

**Soul's POV**

As we walk up the steps to the school, me and Maka meet up with Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Hey, do you know where Black*Star is? I haven't seen him or Tsubaki." Maka asks.

"They might have gone in early." says Liz. "Pfft. Black*Star, waking up early? You can't be serious Liz." I replied. But as we walk inside, I am proved wrong. There he is, all proud for taking on the toughest assignment.

"Dude, how did you get here so early? Did Tsubaki have to yell in your ear again?" I ask him as we high five.

"Actually, it was the other way around. I was waiting on Tsubaki. We were the first ones here. Well, other than that girl over there." He points to a girl standing in the back, holding a duffel bag and looking at the ground. He explains to me what he thinks, and we go over there to question her.

"Hey, I saw you outside loitering. Who are you, and who do you work for?" Black*Star says quickly.

"Yeah, you trying to break in?" I ask, being cool and laid back. She snaps back at Black*Star, then at me. We look at each other and decide she's okay.

**Maka's POV**

I start talking to the girls, and we pause, noticing Black*Star and Soul are nowhere to be seen. We look around and Patty points, "Over there! Their talking to that girl over there. Ooh, she's pretty!" she says innocently. We all look over, and she's talking to them and Soul is laughing his head off, then Black*Star.

Tsubaki points out, "O-M-G, did she just pull the tag out of Black*Star's pants?" We all gasp in unison. We huddle together. "Girls, we have a problem. She is messing with our guys. What are we going to do? We can't just let this slide, I mean, then all the girls will think its okay!" I say. "Maka, Patty and I have nothing to worry about. She's not messing with Kid, he's in his dad's office. And besides, they're just messing around! No harm done." Liz said, an uneasy tone to her voice. 'Liz, come on. What happened to all for one, and one for all?" I countered. She sighed, shaking her head. "We're going to have to be sneaky about it. We can't do it openly. Remember, we are girls. We are foxes. We fight sneaky and dirty." We nod in agreement. "Watch her. When she goes to the bathroom, that's when we'll strike." I instruct them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Linx's POV**

As the bell rang signaling the end of my English class, I gathered my books and walked to my locker. I couldn't explain why, but I kept having this strange feeling that these same three girls were almost watching me. I shook the thought as I placed my books in my locker, and decided to head to the bathroom before Study Hall.

I walked into the large bathroom and stood in front of the long mirror that stretched the span of the sinks and stalls. Normally I'm not one to care for my appearance, but I decided it wouldn't hurt to freshen up on my first day. Taking my hair out of its braid, I pinned my bangs up so they would stop falling into my face, and started fixing and reapplying my lipstick. Just as I was finishing up, the three girls who gave me a weird feeling in class, walked in. Liz and Tsubaki stood slightly behind me and off to the side, almost forming a lopsided triangle. Maka took a small bag out of the pocket of her beige sweater vest, and stood at the sink next to me. She took out a pale lipgloss; the nudish-pink kind that looks almost like a shiny chapstick, and started applying it to her lips. She didn't say anything, and I got the idea that she didn't need to to tell me that I did something wrong.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask, wanting to know why I'm in a scene from some stupid chick flick. "Oh please, like you don't know." Tsubaki snarked at me, rolling her indigo eyes and slightly flipping back her midnight black hair. "No, actually, I really don't." I said, backing up trying to get out of their intense gaze. Maka laughs slightly, like more of a huff of air than a laugh, and recaps her lipgloss and pulls out her mascara. The silent angst in the small room was almost frightening as she applied a small amount to her already long lashes. She put away both tubes into the bag they had came from, and put the small bag in her pocket. With a last smooth of her shirt, she turned and faced me. "Tsubaki, Liz, let's go." She finally spoke. All I saw was a small, bright flash and suddenly Maka is holding a long, slim sword, and Liz moved swiftly to block the window on the other side of the room the window. As if I would make a break for it; we were at least 5 stories up, and I'm not making that jump.

"Um, where's Patty?" I ask, almost nervous to hear the answer. "Outside, making sure no one comes in." Liz snips.

"Cool, cool. So, um, I don't want to pull a stereotype here and be the dumb blonde, but I still don't know what I did, or what you guys want." I said with an eerie tone to my voice.

"Oh my god, just back off our guys, damn it!" She said, obviously irritated.

"Wha-" Before I could finish, Maka skillfully swung the slim blade, cutting my hip. "Ow! Okay, I admit, I kinda deserved that one." She struck again, this time just above of the one before. "Now, I'm gonna explain this nice and slow: Don't fuck with us, and we won't have to have anymore, mmm, confrontations. Got it?" Maka says in an innocent tone. She swings at my stomach, but I block it with my hand.

"So you're catching on. You're smarter than I thought." She laughed. With a small flick of her wrist, she sped the back of the blade to my chest, knocking the wind out of me as I lost my balance, and fell to the floor. Liz and Tsubaki started to kick at my sides, sending me into excruciating pain, though in the back of my mind it seemed Liz wasn't going near as hard or determined as Tsubaki was. I looked up at her, and she met my gaze with a look that seemed like it was trying to apologize for what she was doing. Maka spun Tsubaki around, and stopped it right as the point was on my right hip. She pushed on it, breaking skin and drawing blood. She applied more pressure, and dragged it up until it was onto my rib cage. "Stay away from our guys, bitch." Liz said, a slight, barely noticeable quiver in her voice. Tsubaki changed back, and sent her foot to my chest, taking away what breath I had gathered. As they left, laughing as if nothing had happened, the dots that spotted my vision grew bigger, and I finally blacked out.

_~Time skip~_

My vision slowly returned as I start to wake up, pain shooting wildly throughout my entire body. I grab my hip with one hand, the countertop with the other. With great difficulty, effort, and more excruciating pain, I somehow miraculously managed to pull myself up off the floor. I hobbled to the door, and used my shoulder to push it open. I look behind me, the floor soaked in a small puddle of blood. My blood. Bruises are already starting to form all across my abdomen and my chest. I walk out, and bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that." I said dizzily. "Blade?" The boy asks. "Yeah? Oh, hey Black*Star. Sorry about your shirt." He's confused until he looks down. His shirt is becoming soaked in my blood. I look too, my vision going blurry. "Oh no, that's gonna leave a stain." I say. I'm getting dizzier and more light headed by the minute, until I finally pass out.

**Kid's POV**

As I was walking down the long, perfectly symmetrical hallway after school, I pause when I hear the girl's bathroom door bust open. I look and almost fall over when Linx Sander falls on me.

"Sorry about that." Her voice is faint and confused, like she just woke up. "Linx?" I ask. She looked up at me, and I realized how much of an intense, almost diamond-like white her eyes were. I snapped out of her gaze, and focused on the current situation. "Oh, hey Kid. Sorry about your shirt." I wonder what she's talking about, until I followed her gaze, and looked down and saw dark red blood soaking through my shirt, and covering my hands as they held her petite frame to keep her from falling over. _What the hell?_ I think. Then I realize it's hers. She's bleeding, and badly.

"Oh no, that's gonna leave a stain." she said lazily. And with that, she was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid's POV

I lifted Linx up in my arms bridal style, careful to not stretch any of the wounds and let more blood spill out, and brought her to the infirmary.

"Stein!" I yelled. He came out from behind a curtain on his swivel chair, and ended up knocking it over after he took one look at Linx, and began rushing around getting medical supplies.

"Set her on the table." He ordered. I gingerly placed her frail body on his dissections table, and stood next to it just to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked him. I didn't even know why I was sticking around for that long. I had plenty of other stuff to be doing. Not to mention, the girls were probably worried sick. After all, I didn't even know her that well, I only knew her name, but here I was, hoping that she would make it. The more I thought about it, the more curious I got. Where were the girls? After English, I didn't see them; they just kinda disappeared. They said they were going to the bathroom and I had thought nothing of it, but they never came to our next class. The more I thought about it, things were almost starting to come together. Linx left class to go to the bathroom, and I didn't see her in the next class either. Tsubaki left with Maka and Liz, they didn't come to class. I shook the thought. No way the girls would do something like that, they wouldn't hurt a fly. I focused back on the situation in front of me, but the thought of the girls, who were normally so sweet and gentle would hurt someone who just got here still haunted me in the back of my mind.

"She's losing a lot of blood, and some of these gashes run deep. She has multiple bruises across her abdomen. She should be okay, but it may take a while until we know for sure."

"Okay. I'm gonna go. I have to find Liz and Patty." I start to walk out the door.

"Kid?" He called as I walked towards the large doors. I spun around to meet his face. "Yeah?" I asked.

"When exactly did you last see the Thompson sisters?" I was curious for what he was getting at. Was he thinking the same thing about the girls?

"After English class. Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty all went into the bathroom." He thought a while, sinking his head down. He looked up at me. "All at once?" He asked as he adjusted the screw in his head. I came more into the room, now leaving behind the door.

"Well, first Maka and Tsubaki, and then Patty and Liz followed them after a few minutes. During class, they seemed oddly at peace. Soul didn't get Maka-Chopped, Tsubaki didn't pull Black*Star back when he tried to convince the teacher that he was better than him, and Liz made no attempt to calm me down when Patty brought up my horrid stripes." I explained. When I was finished, he looked somewhat worried.

"Did anyone go before them?" I remembered back to the class. "Yeah, I think Linx did actually." Stein looked concerned as he pondered on what I had said.

"What?" I asked him, my brain automatically thinking of the worst.

"Nothing, I just find it interesting that just before Linx was attacked, 3 weapons and a meister went to the bathroom at the same time. It seems they had the perfect number for an attack. A meister to control the most powerful weapon, leaving two left over to guard the entrance and any exits." He explained, like it was the most obvious thing in earth. But nothing is obvious when it comes to Stein's brain. I eyed him.

"What are you saying?" I eagerly questioned. "What I'm saying, Kid, is that those ladies may be responsible. And to think of the punishments."

I knew what could happen. If she lived, and didn't press charges, then they would all be suspended, and they would have to do 90 hours of community service. If she didn't, then the entire party would be expelled immediately and banned from campus. I was guessing neither of these options would sit well with any of them.

"Kid, I want for you to ask the girls a question. Make sure they have an honest alibi. I don't want you to tell Soul and Black*Star. We don't want this to be blown out of proportion." He spoke sternly.

"Yes, sir." That was all I said before quietly exiting the room. What was so damn special about that girl, that we were praying she would live when we didn't even know her last name?

Narrator's POV

To no one's surprise, all 4 girls denied even knowing about Linx's vicious attack. Maka and Tsubaki kept strong, though authorities noted Liz's slight voice quiver, and Patty just burst into tears, repeating she honestly didn't know what was going on inside, but she suddenly stopped answering questions when she was asked how she knew that something was going on inside a room, involved or not.

Linx's POV

When I was finally released from the infirmary nearly 3 weeks after my attack, I had no one to go home to. I didn't have a roommate, I didn't have a partner. Plus, it was pretty cheap (due to the fact it was basically crumbling beneath my feet) so I didn't need someone to help with rent.

After I had gotten some fresh bandages from Stein, gathered my stuff from my locker and got some extra credit assignments from my teachers, I walked out to the front of the school. My neighbor Lila and her daughter Addie had brought around my Jeep, and Lila drove me back to the complex. She lived right down the hall from me, so she dropped Addie of so she could borrow my car to go to work, when she asked I accepted because I obviously wasn't going anywhere. Day after day it was either just me, or me babysitting Addie. I was alone most of the time, just sitting there, watching stupid reality shows on the crappy TV, seemingly wasting away my time.

But all of that wasn't the worst part. What really sucked the most was that nobody even cared. No one would call to see if I was okay, if I needed anything. But really, who could blame them? As much as I hated it, I was still attacked on my first day I had only talked to a couple people, and the only people who had my number were some sweet girls I sat with at lunch.

Though some of the pain subsided, whenever I tried to get up to go to the kitchen, or even just walk to my bed, shooting pains would race up and down my sides like a track. I would have to immediately sit down, and just do my best not to scream and cry from the pain. I still hadn't returned to school yet. Just the thought of returning, and having to face everybody was unbearable.

When I had been lazing around my house for almost an entire month, I got a message on my phone saying that Lord Death had requested me in the Death Room after school. After not moving from my spot on the couch and trying to convince myself that the pain may not be so bad once I stood up, I finally called Lila to ask for a ride to the academy. We pulled into the now almost empty parking lot, now only filled by students staying after school with a teacher or in the library, and I thanked her before walking up the very large staircase. If it weren't for the brace holding my abdomen in a vertical position, I would have collapsed around half way.

I pushed open the large doors, and walked into the room to be greeted by Lord Death, Spirit Albarn, and Professor Stein, who still sat in his swivel chair. I looked around and saw Death the Kid standing in the corner with his head down, his two weapons no where to be seen.

When no one spoke, I cleared my throat. "Lord Death? You wanted to see me?" I asked, my voice almost echoing in the eerie silence.

"Yes, we need to talk." He sounded serious, out of place with his normally happy and humorous tone. "So… What's up?" I asked.

He looked over at Stein, almost as if they were thinking the same thing, which they probably were.

"It's about your attack last month. The police seem to have found out who it was that attacked you." I didn't tell him that I was conscious and lucid before my attack, and I do in fact know who did it.

"Is that so?" I asked, diverting my eyes to the floor below me.

"Yes, though their suspects are rather interesting. They seem to have caught Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and Liz and Patty Thompson. Funny, it doesn't seem like something our top students would do." He said. I just nodded in response.

"Miss Sander, you do have the option of pressing charges against them. They did break several academy rules, as well as committing a minor felony." Stein explained to me. I shook my head. Something about Liz's expression didn't seem right.

"Very well, if you choose." Lord Death said. "Kid, please escort Miss Sander to her apartment. You can take the car." Kid simply nodded and walked out the door, and I followed him. As we walked down the hallway, several kids passed us with their noses stuck in books or talking to their friends. They passed us without even glancing our way. The hallway soon emptied, and we were stuck walking alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, Kid." I said, breaking the trance. He looked up at me through golden honey eyes.

"Yeah, Linx?" He asked, obviously not wanting to talk to me. I ignored it.

"Thanks for everything. You know, bringing me to Stein and all that."

" It was nothing. Just what I do." He responded, keeping his head forward. We were silent until we reached the car. He opened the door for me, and I climbed in. It was an awkward drive home. When he dropped me off, I said nothing but thank you, and slammed the door shut. I said hello to the miserable doorman; a teenage boy with shaggy black hair and bad acne who had a right to be miserable, he was working an awful minimum wage job. He seemed to brighten up slightly as I walked into the elevator to the 11th floor.

I laid silently on my bed, thinking about nothing, but at the same time everything. I finally flung myself out of bed, and went to the directory stored under the kitchen sink. I scanned the yellow pages until I found the name I was looking for.

I cautiously waited while my phone rang.

"Hello?" A sorrowful voice said on the other end of the line.

"Liz? I have a favor to ask you.

"Oh my god, Linx? Is that you?" She nearly screamed into the phone.

"Be a little louder, would ya? And yes it's me." I said, holding the receiver slightly away from my ear to keep my hearing.

"Sorry! So what did you need help with?" She asked, quieter this time.

"Just bring Patty over here with you. I have a plan." I said. After giving her the address and directions, we hung up the phone. I scurried around picking up the place, and waited for them to get here.


End file.
